Sgt Ian MacArthur
Sgt Ian MacArthur was a recurring character in Emmerdale from 1980 to December 1993 and appeared in 191 episodes. He was the village policeman and lived at what is now Mulberry Cottage. He was played by Martin Dale. Biography Backstory 1980-1993 Sgt McArthur took over as the Beckindale village policeman in 1980. He became good friends with the Sugden and Skilbeck family. In October 1985, a violent robbery took place in the village. Derek Warner, Keith Johnson and Harry Mowlam were the 3 men behind it. While Derek and Keith did the robbery, Mowlam would get his share, but was in The Woolpack at the time, so as to create an alibi. MacArthur was tipped off about Mowlam's possible involvement and had a look at Mowlam's quarry but fund nothing. The loot was buried under some rubble. Mowlam moved it to a remote hut in a field on his land. MacArthur could not link Mowlam to the robbery. In January 1986, local shepherd Matt Skilbeck was attacked by Mowlam when trying to stop him stealing his sheep. During the scuffle, Matt had Mowlam round the neck so as to get free. Mowlam then fell down the river bank, sat up in the stream and vowed revenge. The next day, Harry Mowlam was found beaten to death. There was a murder enquiry. Matt was arrested for it. Matt explained that Mowlam had him in a bear hug so grabbed his neck to get free. DS Webb thought Matt was lying, and that he had strangled him then beat him to death, so charged Matt with murder. MacArthur supported Matt, as he knew Matt was not capable of such a horrific crime, and DS Webb even accused MacArthur of being biased as he was a friend of Matt as well as the local copper. It transpired that Mowlam's body was found 20 yards downstream from where Matt last saw him alive. MacArthur thought it was enough to prove Matt's innocence, knowing that Matt could not drag a man who was much heaver than him 20 yards downstream in his dazed state after the fight, then kill him. DS Webb was still not sure that Matt was innocent, and thought he still killed Mowlam. Derek Warner started to act oddly, and kept talking about Mowlam's death. The police gathered evidence that Warner was involved in the robbery. The police had an idea that the loot was buried in a remote hut so set a trap and kept watch. Derek arrived and caught Keith stealing money from the stolen loot so held him hostage. Derek said he could kill Keith like he did Harry Mowlam. MacArthur and his colleagues overheard this, so Derek was arrested and later confessed to Mowlam's murder. He said he waited until after Matt had the fight with him, and when Matt had gone, he finished Mowlam off. MacArthur knew all along Matt was innocent. In 1987, MacArthur had to attend severl protests over a proposed nuclear dump on Pencross Fell. In 1992, MacArthur arrested Michael Feldmann for his part in the Home Farm robbery. In late 1993, McArthur retired and in December he went to visit his sister in New Zealand, and probably ended up staying there. After 1993 McArthur never returned to England after going to visit his sister in New Zealand, so probably ended up staying there for good. Memorable info Born: 1939 Full Name: Ian McArthur Family Spouse Mrs McArthur Children At least 3 Siblings A sister See also First appearance '''Episode 625 (9th December 1980) '''Last appearance Episode 1826 (16th December 1993) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1980. Category:Characters last seen in 1994. Category:Emmerdale policemen. Category:1939 births. Category:Fictional characters of Scottish descent.